To Become Strong: Seireitou Hyuga trains Evan Herane
Meeting Evan leaning against a tree in the forest "it's about time you showed up" as Seireitou appears next to him "You called, what did you want?" asked seireitou "I want to become stronger, and you can help me" "I can? Well, its not that simple, you have to prove to me that you have potential or.... there is no point in teaching you" Testing Him Out: Evan vs Haizo "A fight??" "hehe, another student Seireitou?" Haizo said in a tree, half-hiding. "yes another student" he says appearing above Haizo "Hm. This one seems kinda weird. How about I fight him? If he can't take me, then he won't survive your training. How about it?" "Hmmm.. yes, thats a good idea, fine" he said to Haizo and turned to Evan, "Evan, if you can survive against Haizo for one hour, i will teach you, otherwise...... you know what will happen" said seireitou backing off as Haizo came down. "You make the first move" Haizo drew Saitatsu and charged at Evan. He activated his Green Sharingan. Evan quicky had a hold of his arm, disarming him of his sword Haizo smiled as the sword levitated and struck Evan through the stomach. Haizo backed up alittle and kicked Evan in the face. "hah" Haizo looks to see he had hit a puppet, Evan quikly socked Hazio right in the gut sending him into a tree. Haizo appeared behind Evan and stabbed him in the back. "You're too slow." Evan litteraly falls apart then forms into hundreds of shurikens , all endlessly impaling Hazio Haizo took the hits for a little bit. A large puddle of blood formed below him. Haizo gripped hissword, and the wounds healed up instantly. "That was fun. Now..." Haizo said as the ground shook. Suddenly, Doryu appeared from the ground and scanned the area for any sight of the enemy. Apearing face to face, and eye to eye. Evan activates his Shinzui Eye, eliminating all of Haizo's doujustu "Just needed to get that out of the way" Haizo stabbed his heart. "So?" "Just to be sure" he says. Haizo looked to see that he missed. "My sharingan is a life saver" Evan then socks him into the air. Haizo smiled. "You forgetting something?" Haizo said to a confused Evan. Doryu struck Evan with his giant claw with bone-shattering force. "Seraten!", a white ball of chakra appears in his hand, hiting the claw, completely engulfing Doryu. Doryu dissapeared in a puff of smoke. As Evan was hitting Doryu, Haizo had surrounded him with 50 lightning clones, some with blades pointed to his throat, and some preparing a Radori. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!!" completely filling the area with fire, destroying all of the clones, and burning Haizo Sireitou clapped his hand slowly, "Excellent Evan, you have proven to be great with potential" said seireitou as he stopped Haizo. "We can begin your training" said seireitou smiling The Training Begins "I'm ready to begin at any time" Haizo started to walk away into the forest. Before he left, he said. "Good luck. Try not to die.." and Haizo was gone. "So what are we doing first" "Well, first, you are going to awaken your own Zanpakutō" said seireitou Obtaining a Zanpakuto "I'm ready" "Okay, the first step is to remove your soul from your body" said seireitou as he sliced evan with Senka and evan was nothing more then a soul but a chain on his chest was connected to his real body. "Okay, now, you need to look deep inside yourself until you can hear the spirit talking to you" said seieitou "o.k." He takes a deap breath then exhales...................................................... Evan enters his inner world to hear a voice Evan's Inner World (were am i) "This is your inner world" said a voice "Who are you!" said Evan "Listen carefully so you may hear my name" said the voice "What? i cant hear you" said evan "Hmm, looks like you cannot hear my name" said the voice Evan returned to the battlefield as Seireitou charged in to attack "Woah!, what are you doing!" said Evan running away from Seireitou "Wait, why im i running, im a soul and cant be cut by a blade" thought Evan Suddenly, his arm was cut slightly, "Huh?" thought Evan looking at his cut "You thought because im not a soul reaper, i dont have a zanpaktou, wrong, Burn through the gates of divinity, KyuubiTaishou" said seireitou as his blade became a large katana with fur for the guard. Evan continued to run away, until a voice spoke again "Why am i running away, is this how strong i am, its pathetic, PATHETIC!" thought Evan as the voice spoke again "Yes, thats you" said the voice "Looks like you can hear me now" said the voice "Yes, but..." said Evan "There is one enemy and only one of you, so what is there to be afraid of?" asked the voice "Yeah but, he's...." said Evan Suddenly Evan stopped as did Seireitou lifted his blade for a attack. "Stand your ground, never run away, face him! If you retreat, you will age. Be afraid and you'll die. NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!" yelled the voice "Taiyoukirite!!!!" yelled Evan as the a golden blast of light attack seireitou but seireitou movewd to the side dodging it. "Congrats, you've awakened your zanpakuto" said seireitou smiling, "Part 1, success" he said smiling even bigger. "So are you going to put my soul back in my body" Evan said comicly Evan saw himself alreayd in his body, "Way ahead of you" said Seireitou Shikai and Bankai "So whats next" He says interested in his sword "well, your blade is in a Shikai state, meaning it cannot be sealed like my KyuubiTaishou because your chakra isnt strong enough to compress your Shikai but now, ill teach you to unlock Bankai" said seireitou "But first can we take a break" Half an hour later "You must learn to materilize your zanpaktou spirit into this world just as you enter your world" said seireitou "How do we do that" Evans mumbles swinging his sword. Seireitou brought out a wierd puppet-like doll out, "stab this with your blade and it will forcibly release your blade's spirit. You must fight and subdue the spirit to learn Bankai" said seireitou giving him the doll. "Okay i'll try" Evan readys his sword, and jabs through puppet. The spirit becomes the puppet as a 20 to 35 year old man in a golden robe in revealed. "Evan, i will be helping you with Bankai" said Taiyoukirite. "Okay, i leave you to choose the method of training, Taiyou" said seireitou, "Also, evan, you have 3 days, anymore could be very dangourus" he expalined as he sat down. Taiyou hit the ground as millions of different shaped blade appeared and the one in evan's hand disappeared. "Evan, you must find which one of these is the true blade and when you do, you must fight me and defeat me" said Taiyou as he grabbed one of the blades and charged. "The fakes will be unable to hurt me, only the real one will work!" said Taiyou charging in. Unlocking Bankai: The 3 Day Trial Evan picks up all of them with puppet master justu "heh I think i just found a loop hole" all of them slashing the man, until one accualy hurts him. Taiyou is not hurt at all and knocks all of them away, "sorry Evan, but there is no cutting corners here" he said slashing at Evan's chest. "Missed" Evan picks up one sword, "yes this is absolutely mine" With a Big slash Evan apears behind him stabing him in the back. "Wrong one" said Taiyou as he sliced back and destroyed Evan's blade to pieces. "You must look beyond the metal, and find the true me!" Evan takes a deep breath.... "It's that one, the one behind your back" he points to a blade hidden behind his back. he takes it out, and stabbs him. Taiyou grabbs it and shatters it to peices, "Try again!" he yelled slicing Evan right on the chest. "Come Taiyoukirite" a blade flys to his hand. Then he stabbs him to see it was the right blade. "It was that easy the whole time wasn't it" Taiyou hits it and it shatters, "You arent thinking" *''2 Days past and the third one is over in about 3 hours'' *''Evan and Taiyou have been dueling for 2 days non-stop'' "You must look deep inside!" said Taiyou as he blasts Evan with another sword. "I only have 3 hours, I need to pull something out fast". Evan Takes one last breath in, and.........Exhales "I have to look inside, as he told me, and find what ever it is i should be looking for." "Look inside..... the true me". Taiyou's words were in evan's mind. "Loo...k.....inside... yell out my name!!!" thought Evan of Taiyou's words. "TAIYOUKIRITE!!!" The true blade appeared in Evan's hands and Taiyou charged in to attack Making direct contact Evan Impaled Taiyou "I guess i win" Evan was enveloped in a dark gold cloak with black outlining and his blade changed into a smaller shape. Seireitou clapped, "Exellent, you've unlocked your Bankai" "Wow I Feel stronger, and faster" said Evan joging in place. "Is this an effect of the Bankai?" "Yes, along with your Bankai, you too become stronger in turn" said seireitou "So what's up next" asked Evan "We should take a break then...... we start teaching you Shukai" Shukai Training "Okay I'm ready" Seireitou sat down, "Hold on, im not garenteeing you will unlock it, most people never do and die befcause they try to hard" said seireitou "i'll take that risk" "Okay, but you must first learn to create strong bonds and for that, we will continue our training with Kyashi and Ryuka, alright?"